Dragon Spell Comp (OC Competition)
by Ace Spiritwell
Summary: You wake up in a field and find a tent, Inside the tent is none other than the one and only Ace Spiritwell along with BerkDragonRider, KookieCraft, Thorongil82 and Hiccup...She needs your help..will you help? Please note that This might be removed after this is done so no complaints


You open your eyes, a little too fast letting in the light from the sun straight into your eyes...you shut them again and put your hand over your eyes sighing, you open your eyes again and it up, taking in your surroundings. Your in a field with the greenest grass you've ever seen with a stream of spring water right next to you, just on the other side of the field you see a tent. You stand up and start to walk to the tent, as you get closer you hear yelling from inside.

You arrive at the tent to see two boys, one of the boys is around 12 to 13 years old, he was tall and skinny but had a runner's build, he also had pale skin covered with minor freckles, grey eyes and messy brown hair, he wore a black hoodie with gold rimmed aviator sunglasses hanging off his hoodie and a dagger in a small scabbard pinned to the chest of his hoodie, grey cargo shorts, a bow on his back, a leather belt with a sword scabbard hanging from the left side and full quiver of arrows on the right and tan combat boots,

the other boy looked 15,,the boy was Tall, lean and has some muscles, he also has short brown hair that was combed back with hazel eyes that had a silver scar through left eye and a small gap in front teeth, he wore black leather and steel chest and shoulder plates, black gauntlets, black finger-less gloves, dragon scaled boots and leggings and a black hooded first boy looks at you and smiles,

"Happy you made it, step inside...you the last one we where waiting for," The boy said, you thanked him and stepped inside the tent, your jaw dropped...the tent was much bigger on the inside then what it looked on the outside, there where 1000s of people in the tent with a stage up front, on the stage was a two girls and a boy.

One of the girls had pale skin with minor freckles on her nose chocolate brown with a white chunk at the front on the left side and bright sky blue eyes, she wore a black singlet with an unzipped sea blue hoody on over the top of the singlet, grey jeans, black combat boots with Gronkle Iron steel caps in them, a Snow Fury necklace around my neck, a pair of light blue headphones around her neck and a small dagger and pouch on her brown belt.

The next girl had brown eyes with black curly hair held in a ponytail, she wore a black cap on her head with "G.M.A.D." in bold golden lettering, a red t-shirt with a black unzipped hoodie over the top, black finger less leather gloves, black jeans, a brown leather belt with two small scabbards, white running shoes, a necklace with a Night Fury on it, a sword in her scabbard on the left side and a bow 'n' arrow and full quiver, both are strapped to her back.

Lastly the boy that stood with the Girls was...Hiccup...You couldn't believe he was here, Hiccup lent over to the first girl and whispered something in her ear, after that the first girl spoke,

"Greetings to all, my name is Ace Spiritwell and the girl to my left is BerkDragonRider, boy to my right is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and the two boys at the back are Kookiecraft and Thorongil82 , now you must be wondering why your here,"

After the girl, Ace said that everyone started to ask questions...it was too loud for you so you put your hands over your ears...The boy know as Craft spoke up,

"**SHUT IT OR YOUR OUT!**" he yelled, everyone quit down and you took your hands off your ears, Ace smiled,

"Thanks Craft, Alright your all here because I need help...your help...I'm having trouble coming up with OCs at the moment and I would like it if you as my readers would like to have one of _YOUR_ OCs in my new fic, Dragon Spell, I'm going to need One girl and a pair of twin boys to help Hiccup on his little...well not so little quest, and I'll need a villain and two henchmen that are trying to ether kill the group or kids or take Hiccup as their own..." The girl...Rider spoke next,

"As Ace said this will very helpful for her BUT we have some rules, First off _NO_ G.M.A.D. characters are allowed in the fic, Secondly your allowed to only make _ONE_ OCs for this contest, If you get chosen for your OC it be in Dragon Spell Ace will PM you to get more information about the OC..." Hiccup spoke up next,

"You can say what Your OC looks like, Personality and If it's going to help me or try to stop me from what ever I'm doing, Please don't all go for helping me because We need someone to be evil..." Ace spoke next,

"Now, the five of us will choose which OCs will win...because only 6 will win, now start creating in the comments and if you win I'll PM you for more Info and will tell everyone who won in two weeks before Christmas...so enjoy and see you soon," With that the Four kids and Hiccup disappeared and you got given a piece of paper and a pencil, a smile crosses your face as you start to draw...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I am really stuck on this and want your help so here's the comp...People from the G.M.A.D. can make characters but not put themselves in it, Craft, Rider and Thor can not be apart of this as they are judges with me, Enjoy this and see you in two week Bye<strong>

**P.S. Sorry if it's a little late with the new chapter of this**


End file.
